


Ino-Shika-Cho, trio gagnant

by malurette



Series: ino-shika-cho! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Threesome, mini series, ménage à trois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de courtes fics Ino/Shika/Cho, entre équipiers, amis et amants. L'Équipe 10 à travers le temps et les épreuves... Couple/trouple en progression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parents & enfants, D'une génération à l'autre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le trio Ino/Shika/Cho, premier du nom... et ses rejetons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** D’une génération à l’autre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** les deux trios Ino-Shika-Cho  
>  **Genre :** gen/familial/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** #10#08, « origine » pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300

Inoichi, Shikaku et Chōza n’ont pas forcé leurs rejetons à jouer ensemble étant enfants. Que tous les trois fassent équipe dans leur vie professionnelle ne devait pas impliquer leur vie privée et le reste de leur famille ; ça n’est pas parce que les pères s’entendent bien que ça se répercute forcément sur la génération suivante. (D’expérience, pour certains, ça tendrait même plutôt à être le contraire.)

Ils ont simplement laissé les petits vivre leur vie, chacun de leur côté, sans s’en mêler. La fillette parmi les filles, et les garçons, au moins au tout début, dans des groupes d’âge proches – au mois près quand on est encore nourrisson, ça peut changer.  
Puis par hasard, quelques années plus tard, parmi tous les garçonnets du village, Chōji et Shikamaru s’entendent spontanément à merveille et se choisissent mutuellement comme meilleurs amis, sans que leurs parents les influencent. Cela attendrit et rassure Chōza, et inquiète Shikaku… pour l’avenir du petit Chou s’il traîne avec son propre vaurien en herbe de fiston. Et le tout fait marrer Inoichi.

Le Troisième Hokage, lui, a d’autres idées sur la question. Il assortit les genin selon leurs capacités respectives et dans ce cas, l’efficacité de leurs pères ensemble prédestine les enfants à se rencontrer. C’est une bonne combinaison de leurs pouvoirs, pour équilibrer les forces de chaque équipe, et il a également pris en compte leurs personnalités (enfin, ce dont il peut juger à leur jeune âge en tout cas, car qui peut vraiment prédire comment ils évolueront ?), et il espère que l’amitié est aussi héréditaire que les pouvoirs.

Enfin, coup de chance ou stratégie correcte ? ça a marché. Un peu trop bien, peut-être, même, diront certains plusieurs années après…


	2. Sarutobi & l'Équipe 10 ; Bingo !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du choix et de l'équilibrage des équipes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bingo !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu _rant_ -y  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 10#05, "jeux de hasard" pour 10_choix  
>  **Prompt :** une réflexion d’Ishime comme quoi Ino n’était pas à sa place dans l’équipe 10 et que c’était déséquilibré  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

Le tirage des équipes de genin est fait soi-disant de manière à ce qu’elles soient équilibrées. Oui mais, l’évolution de chacun est différente ; qui plus est il est difficile de la prévoir avec précision et certitude en partant d’un âge critique – 12, 13 ans c’est bien jeune, et c’est là que les enfants commencent à changer le plus ! Et que dire quand en plus, de toute façon, les données de départ étaient biaisées ?  
Est-ce qu’en fait, le Hokage les tire au hasard ; _il joue au bingo avec les candidats, peut-être ? suggère Ino. (Hey, il a été le maître de Tsunade, ne l’oublions pas !)_

Déjà, le sex-ratio parmi les élèves est déséquilibré, avec en moyenne une fille pour deux garçons ; on aura beau dire sur l’utilité des kunoichi, c’est encore difficile de les recruter jeunes. Les distributions filles/garçons ne sont pas tirées au hasard mais soigneusement répartie pour équilibrer les équipes. Ah, le goût de l’équilibre...  
Chaque trio devrait compter trois éléments bien distincts : tête, force, et capacités spéciales. Mais pour ce qui est des capacités spéciales tout le monde a ses propres traits uniques, non ? et souvent, les cloisonnements sont vagues, un genin recouvre plusieurs catégories et ne se spécialise pas tout de suite. (Et tout le monde n’a pas les capacités encore plus spéciale des limites génétiques – évidement, ça ne serait plus spécial sinon.)

Mais alors en plus quand on découvre qu’un labellé « cancre » a des ressources mentales cachées hors du commun, la « tête » pressentie se retrouve reléguée en « spéciale », qu’elle ait vraiment des dons hors du commun ou non. (Actuellement, la possession d’Ino et la manipulation d’ombres de Shikamaru se valent à peu près. Puisqu’elle se voit dépassée en matière de réflexion et stratégie, Ino va-t-elle devoir travailler encore plus dur pour affiner son ninjutsu ? Shikamaru risque-t-il de négliger le sien ? si on ajoute en plus sa personnalité… Pour l’instant c’est bien difficile à envisager.)

Depuis qu’Asuma a percé Shikamaru à jour, l’équipe 10 se retrouve avec un élève particulier qui accapare l’attention du maître, ce qui l’amène à son corps défendant à négliger les deux autres. (Souvenez-vous d’Orochimaru qui ne voulait qu’un seul apprenti à la fois au lieu d’une équipe… sa philosophie aurait-elle du bon ?)  
Ino se plaint d’être négligée ; Chōji échappe au contrôle direct d’Asuma pour prendre Shikamaru lui-même comme référent. Voilà ce dernier promu intermédiaire entre lui et les deux autres, et son rôle dépasse celui de sous-chef d’équipe habituel.  
 _Ça n’est plus du bingo, ça ressemble plus à de la roulette russe maintenant !_

Dans de telles conditions, leur équipe aurait sans doute dû exister différemment.

Si c’était Ino qui avait fini avec Naruto et Sasuke plutôt que Sakura ;  
Si à Ino et Chōji on avait refilé Naruto au lieu de Shikamaru ?  
Si...  
Qu’est-ce qui a fait qu’ils étaient faits pour s’entendre, finalement, et faire tourner correctement leur équipe mal assortie ? un gros coup de chance peut-être...

C’était jouer à la roulette russe, oui – _mais avec nous, il a gagné !_ affirme en choeur l’équipe 10, tant pis si au début elle semblait si mal partie.


	3. Shika, Cho, Ino ; Je te demande pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savoir reconnaître ses torts c'est le premier pas pour les réparer et ne pas recommencer la même erreur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La différence entre “c’est ma faute” et “je te demande pardon”  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages :** Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji, Yamanaka Ino et plusieurs cameos  
>  **Genre :** drame/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** 10#09, « pardonne-moi » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : fin de la première série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de 600

Shikamaru s’est fait remonter les bretelles par la gonzesse du Sable (arrête de pleurnicher comme tu crois que les filles font, sois un homme !), par son père (arrête de pleurnicher comme un enfant, sois adulte maintenant !), et par Ino (d’accord, tu avais tes raisons de croire que je ne servirais à rien sur cette mission, mais, mais…)

« Ok, ok, reconnaît-il. J’ai merdé. Je sais. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. (En espérant que la prochaine fois soit de toute façon différente, qu’on n’ait plus à essuyer de trahison comme ça.) »

Il peut dire « C’est ma faute. » Ça lui coûte mais il y arrive. Il se rend compte ensuite que se blâmer le soulage, finalement.

Naruto s’est excusé auprès de Sakura pour avoir échoué.

Mais faire plus… 

Avec sa fierté mal placée Shikamaru est incapable de _demander_ « pardon » au père de Chōji pour avoir laissé blesser son fils. À Ino pour les choix qu’il a faits en tant que chef d’équipe, encore moins.

« On n’a pas su ramener Sasuke.  
\- Mais vous êtes tous vivants.  
\- J’ai failli tous les envoyer se faire tuer. Pour rien !  
\- Ils sont vivants. »

Peut-être que Naruto et Sakura pensent « on a échoué, mais on est en vie : on réessaiera » ; Ino s’est arrêtée à « on a échoué mais on est en vie… ils ont bien failli mourir mais on est toujours en vie ! »

Et c’est elle qui prend les devants. Après avoir râlé tant et plus, elle s’excuse. Elle s’excuse pour Chōji :

« Je suis désolée. Je ne m’étais pas rendue compte avant d’à quel point vous étiez importants pour moi. Bien sûr que je tiens à vous deux, mais… mais… J’ai honte qu’il m’ait fallu _ça_ pour réaliser _vraiment_ … pardon. Je n’aurais pas supporté que Chōji meure, ou toi. Ou les autres.  
\- Même pour Sasuke ? »

C’est difficile d’être sûre…

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne veux pas qu’il meure non plus, je suis horrifiée qu’il soit parti. Je n’arrive pas à vraiment réaliser je crois. Mais… mais même si je l’aime, je ne sais pas si sa vie vaut celle de tant de nos compagnons. Je ne veux pas qu’elle vaille celle d’un membre de mon équipe, d’un _ami_. Vous êtes trop importants pour ça. »

C’est horrible qu’il soit parti, que ça leur ait tant coûté en vain, mais quand Ino compare la situation de son équipe à celle de l’équipe 7, elle se sent infiniment soulagée de voir la sienne toujours entière, et aussi solide. Peut-être même que cette épreuve aura renforcé leurs liens, finalement…

 

Quand Chōji se réveille enfin et qu’on les autorise à le visiter, c’est à Shikamaru qu’il s’adresse en premier.

« He, chef. Pardon de m’être mis dans cette situation et que ça n’ait pas suffi quand même.  
\- Idiot ! proteste Ino, c’est pas le problème ! T’as pas à t’excuser, _toi_.  
\- Si ! réplique Shikamaru. T’es allé trop loin ; je t’interdis de mourir sous mes ordres. Je t’interdis de mourir, tout court. »

Et à Chōji seul, ensuite, Shikamaru peut demander « Pardonne-moi. » d’avoir si mal géré cette affaire, d’avoir pourtant fait de mon mieux et que ça n’ait pas suffi…   
Entre les deux amis, il y a ce lien auquel personne d’autre ne peut prétendre.

 _Ouais_ , soupire Ino. _Un mec que j’aimais qui ne m’aimera sans doute jamais et qui vient de tous nous planter, et ceux de mon équipe qui se regardent dans le blanc des yeux en oubliant que j’existe…_ Au temps pour la super-unité de l’équipe 10 à laquelle elle voulait croire.  
Mais à tout prendre elle préfère se raccrocher aux mecs de son équipe, justement, avec eux au moins elle sait à quoi s’attendre maintenant.


	4. Shika, Ino/Sasu ; Amour & Vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'on trouve rarement du premier coup son Prince Charmant le Seul l'Unique Pour la Vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** C’est con, l’amour.  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru ; mention de past Ino -> Sasuke  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié/un peu de réflexion  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 10#01, vérité pour 10_choix  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000

Ino a aimé Sasuke autrefois. Une petite fille parmi combien d’autres... et à cet âge quelles attentes en avait-elle, de cet amour ? Sûrement pas les mêmes qu’elle peut avoir aujourd’hui.   
Avec cette époque révolue, il y a des vérités enfouies. Qu’elle était jalouse de Sakura qui s’est retrouvée dans la même équipe que lui, qu’elle ne comprend plus le lien qui unit Sakura et Naruto à Sasuke aujourd’hui encore, et qu’elle est jalouse du lien qui unit ses propres coéquipiers mais dont elle est exclue. L’un comme l’autre, en se retrouvant avec eux à l’origine, elle s’en fichait, mais elle n’est pas se voir ignorée ou pire, qu’on lui donne l’impression d’être de trop.  
Enfin, depuis, ça s’est arrangé : Asuma est un bon chef d’équipe qui les fait tous participer autant, Shikamaru est bon dans ce qu’il fait, il sait qui elle est, ce dont elle est capable, sa place dans leur trio. Et Chōji est bourré de qualités qu’elle n’aurait pas soupçonnées au premier abord.

 

Depuis la fin de l’école et la formation des équipes, sous l’égide de Shikamaru et plus juste d’Asuma, ils forment, oui, une équipe fonctionnelle, et Ino voudrait qu’ils soient les meilleurs.

Avec l’examen de sélection des chuunin où Asuma les a catapultés alors qu’ils se croyaient encore des nullités à peine au-dessus du niveau de Naruto, ils se sont encore plus soudés.  
Maintenant, en plus d’être une équipe, ils sont de vrais amis, tous les trois. 

 

La catastrophe de la disparition de Sasuke et de l’échec de la mission pour le secourir remet les choses en question. Shikamaru déprimé, Chōji à lfhôpital (et pas le seul dans ce cas) et plus de Sasuke...  
Ino s’est mise en colère et s’est très vite aperçue ça n’était pas juste pour Sasuke mais pour leur mise en danger à tous, et pour le fait qu’on l’aie laissée hors de cela. Et que Shikamaru, en plus, se fiche de ses jérémiades et de ses récriminations, ne l’écoute même pas et se concentre uniquement sur son meilleur ami, ça la met d’autant plus hors d’elle.  
C’était une mission offensive, se justifie-t-il à la fin. Tu n’y étais pas à ta place. Si un jour on nous envoie en repérage/espionnage avant récupération, là tu seras de la partie. Promis.

Shikamaru lui-même ressent l’humiliation d’avoir échoué dans sa première mission en temps que chef, sous-estimé leurs adversaires, failli perdre ses camarades, et eu besoin d’être secouru par des personnes extérieures. Et l’amertume de se voir trahi par un type qu’il n’a jamais considéré comme un ami, certes, mais qui restait un camarade, n’arrange rien.   
Il a du mal à y croire au début, mais s’il y a pense plus de deux secondes il se dit qu’il aurait pourtant pu s’y attendre. Même s’il ne le connaît que superficiellement, il estime que ce type était toujours renfermé sur lui-même, rien à faire des autres autour de lui, il n’exprimait aucune attirance pour personne parmi sa suite d’admirateurs et d’admiratrices.   
Comme quoi, tout le monde ne partage pas sa vision de la loyauté à son village de naissance... 

Les Anciens du village diront qu’il a été enlevé, qu’heureusement il est assez fort pour se défendre et qu’un jour ils formeront pour lui une nouvelle équipe de secours mieux préparée pour le récupérer ; ça sera la version officielle, et c’est peut-être ce qu’Ino préfèrera croire. Où s’arrête la vérité, où commence le mensonge dans cela ? Ce que Shikamaru a vu c’est que ce connard est bel et bien parti de son plein gré et les a empêchés de le ramener. Il les aurait laissé mourir, il a même tenté activement de tuer le seul auquel il aurait pu tenir.

Mais c’est de l’histoire ancienne, maintenant. Les anciens camarades font semblant d’avoir oublié l’incident, voire l’existence entière de Sasuke. Et Ino a tiré un trait sur le passé et a décidé d’aller de l’avant.

 

Ce qui n’est pas sans lui causer souci tout de même, maintenant qu’elle a tourné cette page :  
« Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon amour pour lui était un mensonge ?  
\- Pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? proteste Shikamaru. T’as bien des copines pour te plaindre de tes histoires de coeur, non ?  
\- Mais toi tu es capable d’analyser une situation en faisant abstraction des sentiments (et puis Sasuke est devenu un sujet tabou chez ses anciennes admiratrices, je ne vais pas aller remuer le couteau dans la plaie).  
\- Si on part de là, soupire-t-il, chaque amour est un mensonge. C’est juste une réaction d’origine bio chimique et les sentiments n’existent pas en eux-mêmes. Et j’m’en fous. »

En toute logique, ça devrait s’arrêter là. Pourtant, exceptionnellement, il accepte de poursuivre :

« Écoute. T’as besoin qu’on te rappelle des trucs de base :   
» T’étais juste une gamine. Il existe plusieurs formes d’amour. Il paraît qu’on peut aimer sincèrement plusieurs personnes au cours de sa vie. Et heureusement d’ailleurs, vu comme souvent ça ne marche pas du premier coup.   
» Ça ne veut pas dire que c’était une erreur ou une illusion, c’était ta vérité à l’époque, ça ne l’est plus maintenant, et alors ? y’a pas de mal à passer à autre chose.   
» Si c’est vraiment mon avis que tu veux et pas juste de la pommade, regarde ta copine Sakura encore cul par-dessus tête pour ce tocard malgré ce qu’il lui a fait, c’est elle seule que ça regarde mais franchement je ne trouve pas ça sain. Maintenant, considère ça comme des conneries, réfléchis-y ou n’y pense plus, fais-en ce que tu veux ça n’est pas mon problème.  
\- Ok. Merci.  
\- Y’a pas de quoi. »

S’il pouvait faire l’économie de ce genre de mise au point, ça serait avec plaisir. Mais bon...

« Au fait, et toi ?  
\- Moi ? Quoi, moi ?  
\- Tu as une opinion personnelle sur l’amour, et pas juste des idées toutes faites à répéter ?  
\- Pff. Je crois que je vais me contenter d’avoir des amis et de bons équipiers pour le moment.  
\- C’est cool... je devrais peut-être en faire autant, tiens.   
\- Ouais, ça éviterait bien des soucis à tout le monde.  
\- T’as fini de persifl- He, attends, _pour le moment_ seulement t’as dit ? Et plus tard, alors ?  
\- Bof. Projet de vie : trouver une femme facile à vivre et couler des jours calmes. Je ne veux pas de grande passion ni de complication. C’est tout.  
\- Et si elles te trouvent quand même ?  
\- Ben on verra à ce moment. »


	5. Ino/Shika/Cho ; Limites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie c'est comme ça : tout n'est pas évident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des obstacles à surmonter  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** vie domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 10#02, « limites » pour 10_choix  
>  **Continuité :** post ellipse temporelle pour qu’ils soient assez âgés, mais sans doute non compatible avec les événements réels de Shippuuden.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Tout n’est pas rose bien sûr. Ni dans leur vie professionnelle ; ils essuient parfois des échecs cuisants. Ni dans leur vie privée : c’est déjà difficile de s’entendre à deux même quand on s’aime fort, alors à trois ! selon les moments, c’st multiplier le plaisir et le bonheur… ou alors les problèmes.  
Quand on s’est promis que, on ferait toujours tout ensemble et d’égal à égal, mais que malgré tout on est quand même jaloux de l’un quand il passe trop de temps avec l’autre.  
Quand se répartir des tâches ménagères ne se fait pas harmonieusement mais tourne à la guerre et qu’on aurait bien besoin d’un administrateur pour attribuer telle et telle corvée comme une mission avec interdiction de rechigner, et dis, Monsieur le Génie Tactique pourquoi tu n’appliques pas tes capacités hors du commun à la vie de tous les jours ? - Parce que tu crois que ça m’amuse peut-être ?  
Quand l’un veut, l’autre pas et le troisième n’a pas d’avis, et que concilier le tout relève de la haute diplomatie au lieu de l’entente cordiale entre copains comme ça devrait.  
Quand Ino tombe dans une mauvaise période.  
Quand Shikamaru ne veut être dérangé pour rien.   
Quand Chōji, rarement mais alors sûrement, se met en colère pour quelque chose que d’autres considèreraient comme futile.  
Quand…

Ils sont forcés de se dire que leur situation ne durera peut-être pas pour toujours. Ils essaient de ne pas penser que l’un ou l’autre pourraient mourir en mission, déjà. Ça serait impossible de continuer à vivre, sinon ; il faut juste qu’ils fassent en sorte d’être forts et efficaces et espérer toujours s’en sortir.  
Ils espèrent bien que ça ne finira pas mal. Mais prendre conscience de leurs propres limites et des difficultés rencontrées, à leur niveau c’est pour ne pas les laisser leur pourrir la vie, pour vouloir les dépasser. 

« Si l’on arrive à l’âge adulte toujours ensemble... peut-être qu’on réalisera brusquement que ce n’est pas ça qu’on veut faire de nos vies, mais on aura passé de chouettes années ensemble. Et peut-être qu’on se dira que oui, c’est vraiment parfait ainsi, et on se mariera tous les trois ensemble.  
\- Hum.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ça risque d’être un peu compliqué quand même.  
\- Ouaip, mais on a encore des années avant d’avoir à y penser et à chaque jour suffit sa peine. - Avant de penser à la réception du mariage et aux formalités administratives pour convaincre le Hokage de nous y autoriser, on a déjà un rapport de mission à finir et le dîner à cuisiner.  
\- C’est le tour de Chōji !  
\- Non pas du tout, je l’ai fait la dernière fois !  
\- Et voilà, ça recommence… »


	6. Ino x Shika x Cho ; La première fois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une première fois des plus acrobatique. Si on veut satisfaire tout le monde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On fait l’amour ou on joue à Twister, là ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yamanaka Ino x Nara Shikamaru x Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /crack  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** #10#03, « la première fois » pour 10_choix  
>  **Avertissement :** threesome bisexuel (à dominance het), limite bad!sex  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon petit millier

La première fois a failli ne jamais arriver. Ça n’était pas tout de décider de former un ménage à trois ; la question du sexe à trois n’était pas évidente à régler pour autant.  
Au début, c’était simple : ils étaient encore bien jeunes. Ensuite, il a fallu qu’ils soient sûrs de vouloir s’embarquer là-dedans. Puis la nature impérieuse s’est fait sentir.  
À force d’allusions plus ou moins subtiles de la part d’Ino ; d’attentions physiques renforcées de la part de Chōji…

Non, ils ne se sont encore jamais embrassés, aucun des trois. Mais pour toutes les autres démonstrations d’affection, Ino et Chōji ne se font pas prier, et la réserve de Shikamaru là-dessus ne les arrête pas, au contraire. 

Ils forment régulièrement une grosse pile de membres enchevêtrés et de mains baladeuses.

« Pourquoi n’irait-on pas plus loin ?  
\- Moi en tout cas j’ai envie d’essayer.  
\- Comment, à trois ?  
\- Bien sûr à trois. On est tous les trois ensemble, non ?  
\- Oui, mais.  
\- Pas de mais. »

La décision était déjà plus ou moins prise, au niveau individuel, pour chacun, mais pour ce qui était de l’expliciter entre les trois,les choses étaient plus délicates. Mais l’équipe 10 sait triompher des obstacles sans se laisser démonter !

« Il suffit d’être inventif. On va bien trouver. »

Il suffit... d’être inventif, et acrobatique aussi.

« Quand même... À trois ? Deux en même temps ?  
\- Il y a plus d’une manière de le faire, alors pourquoi pas ? »

Pourquoi pas... parce que la physique ne marche pas toujours dans le bon sens, parce que malgré leur entraînement en stratégie, en taijutsu, et en esprit d’équipe, la gymnatsique synchronisée est un travail épique ?  
Et qu’avant même de passer à la pratique, au niveau logistique de base, des difficultés se font sentir.

« Non, stop ! proteste Ino. Pas comme ça. Je veux bien deux à la fois si le deuxième c’est par derrière, mais pas ça. Pas dans la bouche. J’ai besoin de respirer, quoi ! »  
Et faute de trouver comment l’expliquer sans risquer l’incident diplomatique et peut-être faire capoter toute l’affaire en les renvoyant à la case départ (voire plus loin encore dans le négatif), elle évite d’ajouter que l’idée du sexe oral la rebute (au moins si c’est elle qui doit le pratiquer – elle n’a pas encore réfléchi à la manoeuvre inverse).

Plus pour faire le tour de toutes les possibilités que pour rejeter l’idée en bloc, Chōji demande,  
« Mais si c’est moi qui ne veux pas, comme ça, par exemple ?  
\- Oui, renchérit Shikamaru : pense au facteur beurk…  
\- Quoi, beurk ? Oh, allez, c’est pas si terrible. Je croyais que les garçons aimaient cette idée, d’abord ! que c’était un super plaisir défendu ou quelque chose dans ce style...  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- En tout cas je ne suis pas beurk, non mais ho. »  
Rougissant, Ino ajoute,  
« Pis si on doit le faire comme ça ‘pensez bien que je ferai attention à être préparée et présentable. »

Au moins, les garçons ont le tact de ne pas insister sur ce sujet-là. (Ou peut-être est-ce juste la peur qu’elle leur serve trop de détails non demandés qui les retient.)  
Ino récapitule :  
« Donc. Si Shikamaru se met sur le dos, moi dessus et Chōji derrière... »

Chōji et Shikamaru acquiescent mollement et elle se remet en colère de leur manque de participation à leur grand projet :  
« Quand même, Monsieur la Génie Tactique, au lieu de râler tu pourrais nous trouver une solution !  
\- Bah.  
\- Quoi, maintenant tu vas me dire que tu ne trouves pas ça important, peut-être ?  
\- Si, mais vu le boulot que ça demande, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?  
\- Bien sûr ! »  
Ino n’en démordra pas. Shikamaru se cherche encore des excuses, mais le coeur n’y est pas vraiment ;  
« Ch’sais pas, moi je crois qu’on pourrait se contenter de masturbation assistée.  
\- Moi ça m’embête qu’on s’en contente, intervient Chōji. Je veux dire, les deux m’ont l’air importants.  
\- Ah ! »

Mais ça n’arrange pas leur problème pour autant, dans l’immédiat.  
« Et si on empruntait de la documentation à Kakashi ? »  
suggère Shikamaru, en désespoir de cause. Ino se frappe théâtralement le front, sans penser que peut-être, après tout, ça pourrait leur donner idées et motivation. Et c’est Chōji qui affirme que  
« Nan, ça serait bien trop embarrassant. »

Forcément ça manque de spontanéité, avec tous les préparatifs que ça demande. Les séances qui dégénèrent ne vont toujours pas très loin ; ils planifient à l’avance leur future première fois.

Et ça ne suffit toujours pas.

Le moment venu, entre équilibre physique précaire et équilibre nerveux déjà parti par la fenêtre, fou rire mal à propos et difficultés techniques…

« Aïe. Ça ne rentre pas.  
\- Mais si.  
\- Ne force pas ! »

L’exercice leur demande des pauses plus ou moins fréquentes, des essais et des erreurs à corriger, et ressemble finalement plus au « deux l’un après l’autre » qu’au « vraiment trois à la fois » qu’Ino voulait tellement éviter. Mais c’est l’intention qui compte, se disent-ils quand même.

« Ohlala, ça avait l’air plus facile à dire qu’à faire.  
\- Moi j’étais sûr que ça ne marcherait pas, ronchonne Shikamaru.  
\- Tout de suite... Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté, quoi !  
\- Je ne fais que ça ! » râle-t-il de plus belle.

À force de tentatives, les dernières inhibitions tombées, le souci de la performance finalement oublié – au point où ils en sont maintenant ! – la gratification les prend presque par surprise.

« Hm. Je crois que c’est bon, là.  
\- Pour toi aussi ?  
\- Je crois.  
\- Pas tout à fait mais presque... encore un peu... »

Hélas, la bonne volonté seule ne fait pas tout. Ça n’est pas vraiment ce à quoi ils s’attendaient. Mais elle aide à au moins voir les choses du bon côté !

« D’t’façon on dit que c’est rare que ça soit formidable du premier coup.  
\- C’est Ino qui nous dit ça ? après le cirque que tu as fait pour qu’on essaie ?  
\- Ben quoi...  
\- Mais ça n’était pas si mal après tout, concède Shikamaru.  
\- Ça marchera sans doute mieux la prochaine fois !  
\- Ouais ! »

Et c’est beaucoup plus tard, quand tout sera fini, qu’Ino réalisera que dans le feu de l’action, elle a reçu son premier baiser... sans arriver à se rappeler de qui entre Chōji et Shikamaru, puisque des baisers ont été échangés entre tous les trois de diverses manières sans qu’aucun puisse ensuite être certain de l’enchaînement chronologique exact de chaque action.


	7. Ino-Shika-Cho ; Du temps qui passe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À quoi reconnaître que le temps a passé...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Du temps qui passe  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** vie qui va  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** 10#10, « les saisons » pour 10_choix  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** couple à trois établi, job dangereux  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : Shippuden, tome 36  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 444

Konoha, au cœur du Pays du Feu, bénéficie d’un climat en général chaud et ensoleillé, aux variations saisonnières peu marquées. Pour ses habitants qui en quittent assez peu l’abri, les saisons seraient plus géographiques que temporelles ; elles sont plus, ou différemment, marquées ailleurs que chez eux.

Avec le temps qui passe, ils enregistrent quand même des variations, bien sûr ; tout n’est pas figé. Les fleurs dans la boutique d’Ino, leur abondance, leur provenance selon l’époque de l’année ; de même pour les fruits et légumes d’après Chōji, et le type de nuages au-dessus d’eux à ce que voit Shikamaru.  
Mais ce qui se remarque, ce sont surtout des dates qui reviennent sur le calendrier, l’époque de tel ou tel événements, des anniversaires… et avec le temps, les joies et les peines, eux aussi changent, mais pas vraiment leur relation.  
Depuis qu’ils ont fait le choix de vivre ensemble, tous les trois, elle se fortifie. Ils s’accrochent et ça dure.

Aux yeux du village ils sont adultes et sont libres de faire ce qu’ils veulent ensemble tant que ça n’entrave pas leur efficacité en mission, c’est vrai ; ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils ont la bénédiction de tout le monde pour autant. Mais là n’est pas la question pour l’instant ; c’est dit sans méchanceté, ils s’imaginent juste qu’ils sont trop jeunes et que ça ne durera pas.  
Mais ça dure, et ils en sont heureux, quoi qu’un peu surpris quand arrive leur premier anniversaire, de voir à quel point.

Ils sont des shinobi à part entière désormais, des chūnin tous les trois. Six mois depuis la réussite de Shikamaru, un an depuis leur sortie de l’Académie, six mois de plus pour le test suivant, un an depuis la grande attaque subie par le village, un an depuis la défection d’Uchiha Sasuke, un an depuis qu’ils ont emménagé ensemble…  
Ils participent à des missions de plus en plus dangereuses et les réussissent ; ils savent qu’autour d’eux d’autres meurent parfois. Eux sont toujours en vie et ont mérité leur grade.  
Les années s’enchaînent aux saisons.

Puis Asuma-sensei meurt et cela leur porte un coup dur. 

Ils s’en trouvent ébranlés comme jamais avant, surtout Shikamaru ; pendant un temps, Ino et Chōji craignent d’ailleurs que ça soit la fin, qu’il les quitte peut-être pour aller soigner égoïstement son malheur tout seul dans son coin.  
Mais non, ça ne suffit pas à tout démolir. Ils trouvent réconfort les uns dans les autres.

La vie change autour d’eux mais eux restent ensemble contre vents et marées (qui n’ont d’ailleurs, au sens propre, pas de prise ici, pas d’océan proche ; des vents et de la pluie saisonniers, oui, mais c’est tout...)


	8. Ino/Shika/Cho ; Tout est bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leur place dans le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plénitude  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yamanaka Ino x Nara Shikamaru x Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** threesome   
> **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 10#06, « tout est bien » pour 10_choix  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de sexe  
>  **Continuité :** quand ils sont assez grands pour ça ; disons que c’est en AU après le _timeskip_ parce que j’ai arrêté de lire la série un peu avant le chapitre 400 et rien à faire, je n’arrive pas à m’y remettre.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 940

Le corps pris entre celui de ses deux partenaires, Ino se dit fugitivement qu’en ce moment elle doit être le centre du monde, avant de laisser sa pensée consciente se dissoudre dans le plaisir.  
Ce que Chōji sait faire de sa langue la surprend à chaque fois. Entre ses bras, Shikamaru ne tarde pas à jouir non plus, et les mains d’ombre qu’il fait jouer sur le corps de Chōji le feront bientôt les rejoindre aussi.  
Leur plaisir bu jusqu’à la dernière goutte, les derniers éclats de jouissance retombant, ils roulent les uns sur les autres en une pile de membres enchevêtrés. Quelques caresses légères s’échangent encore, nonchalantes. Les mots tendres seront gardés pour plus tard, quand ils retrouveront l’envie de parler. Pour l’instant, ils se baignent dans la tiédeur de la tendresse partagée et de la satisfaction d’après l’amour.

Ils ont de la chance. Tout va au mieux. En cet instant précis tout semble parfait.

Et pourquoi les choses n’iraient-elles pas bien ?  
Ils sont en vie, d’abord.

Bien sûr, que tout n’est pas rose. Ils ne vont pas refaire la liste de tout ce qui va de travers et de tout ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Mais bah ! ils profitent de l’instant, et pour l’instant tout va bien. Ils sont heureux ensemble. Le monde ne va pas si mal. Ils pourraient même commencer à tirer des projets d’avenirs.  
Genre, discuter vraiment de comment se marier à trois, voire d’avoir des enfants un jour, si ça se trouve…

En ce moment ils ne sont pas en mission mais tout va bien pour leur village ; ils ont remporté récemment une victoire décisive contre Akatsuki et ils ont confiance dans leurs capacités pour l’avenir.

Leurs équipes sont solides. Leur ménage aussi l’est.  
Ils sont heureux ensemble, dans leur vie de tous les jours.

Ino ne dirait pas pour sûr qu’elle a fini par devenir amoureuse de Chōji, mais elle est certaine de l’aimer. Les mariages arrangés, des fois, ça marche. Quand on veut absolument le faire marcher, et quand toutes les parties concernées ont leurs qualités pour plaire aux autres…  
Sûr, au début, ça tournait autour de Shikamaru : le meilleur ami, le frère de cœur de Chōji ; le garçon tellement étrange qui attirait Ino. Ino était un contre-point : la fille de l’équipe, différente des deux garçons, capable à elle toute seule de faire balancer tout leur équilibre et faire contrepoids à eux deux : forcément, ça leur prêtait à réfléchir et à faire attention à elle.  
Un lien indéfectible entre Chōji et Shikamaru, un curieux intérêt réciproque entre Shikamaru et Ino, et à sens unique de Chōji à Ino. Et puis à force de se demander pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans la même équipe qu’eux deux et pourquoi Shikamaru accordait plus de crédit à Chōji qu’à elle, à force de s’entraîner ensemble, de travailler ensemble, de fonctionner en équipe, elle a vu les qualités qu’il recélait. Mieux, elle a fini par l’apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle s’est découvert pour lui respect, amitié, et même tendresse. Elle sait désormais qu’il en a autant pour elle. Il paraît qu’au début, elle lui faisait peur presque autant qu’elle l’attirait, avec son caractère bien trempé, ses opinions bien tranchées et sa détermination bruyante. Mais ça aussi c’est passé – ils se connaissent, maintenant.  
Puis quand ils se sont mis vraiment à trois…

Ils fonctionnent comme une équipe, efficacement. Ils sont des ninja accomplis, capables également de s’adapter à d’autres équipiers. Même éclatés sur deux équipes spéciales, ils se considèrent toujours comme un trio gagnant.  
Ils fonctionnent en couple à trois. Toutes les relations entre eux trois ne sont peut-être pas égales, mais la diversité donne sa saveur à la vie, et ils ont appris à jongler avec leurs sentiments pour chacun dans ce ménage, leurs attentes et leurs désirs.  
Cette curieuse relation n’est pourtant pas la fin de tout ; ils ne sont pas refermés sur leur drôle bulle à trois et ont gardé leurs contacts avec l’extérieur, leurs liens d’amitié avec les vieux copains de la promo, même après avoir tissé de nouvelles relations entre eux et avec leurs nouveaux collègues. Certains liens se relâchent, d’autres se renforcent, mais c’est le cours naturel des choses, et aucun ne s’est brisé net. 

Ils fonctionnent à trois, pas comme un ensemble de duos alternés. Vraiment à trois. Sûr, ça a été ardu au début, de tout définir, de tout mettre en place. Et wow, ils sont heureux au lit.

Le taijutsu, ça aide. L’imagination fertile et le goût de la stratégie aussi. Et certaines techniques spéciales détournées de leur usage premier…   
Les mains d’ombre pour caresser plusieurs partenaires à la fois ; la possession des corps, avec confiance et précautions, pour expérimenter des sensations nouvelles ; l’augmentation de volume, bon, ça s’est révélé une mauvaise idée mais il fallait bien essayer pour voir !  
Quelques démonstrations ont convaincu.  
A priori Ino était d’accord pour le sexe anal mais pas oral, Chōji l’inverse et Shikamaru n’avait pas d’opinion précise. Ils ont appris ensemble à apprivoiser tout cela. Finalement, ils ont fait voler en éclats quelques tabous. Au diable les conventions quand elles sont trop rigides : ensemble, ils font preuve de souplesse, tant physique que mentale ! 

Ils ont essayé différents arrangements. Ino sur le dos, Shikamaru sur elle et Chōji derrière lui. Shikamaru allongé, Ino en amazone dessus et... encore Chōji derrière elle. Un qui pénètre, un qui use de sa bouche. Et à mesure qu’ils prennent confiance les uns dans les autres, parfois seulement deux, le troisième regardant ou non. Et tellement, tellement de possibilités...

Au point que maintenant, ce sont peut-être eux qui pourraient en remontrer à l’auteur d’ _Iccha Iccha_ ?


	9. Pour tous les goûts… ou pas ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a déjà deux pénis dans leur relation. Quand Ino parle d’essayer en ajouter un troisième, pour pimenter les choses, ça bloque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour tous les goûts… ou pas ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Naruto  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Yamanaka Ino x Nara Shikamaru x Akimichi Chōji  
>  **Genre :** expérimentations  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kishimoto Masashi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « avec un de plus » pour 7_couples  
>  **Avertissements :** idées kinky mais très peu descriptives  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 750

Leur trio, quand ils rangent leurs uniformes au vestiaire et se retrouvent dans l’intimité, est composé de trois cœurs, deux pénis et une paire de nichons.   
Pour chacun des garçons, ses deux camarades représentent le meilleur des deux mondes. Pour Ino, elle trouve en eux deux variations complémentaires. 

On les traitera peut-être d’insatiables, à ne pas savoir se satisfaire d’un seul partenaire ? He ben tant pis pour les gens qui ne comprennent pas. Non, ça n’est pas de l’avidité. Ça n’est pas juste sexuel. C’est parce qu’ils s’aiment vraiment, tous les trois, et ne pourraient pas fonctionner aussi bien si on les séparait, de quelque manière que ça soit.  
Ni si s’y ajoutait à eux une nouvelle personne. Ils n’ont besoin de rien ni personne d’autre, merci beaucoup. Par exemple, une autre fille pour la parité et la symétrie ? Non, non merci. Ils n’en ont aucune envie. 

Le seul manque qui se fait ressentir, c’est un peu de jalousie de la part d’Ino. Ses deux hommes la satisfont, ça oui, mais à force de les voir, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de ce demander comment c’est pour eux. Elle a envie de savoir ce que ça fait.   
Les techniques de transformation ne sont qu’un déguisement : elles n’apportent pas les sensations qu’elle espère. Et puis ça fait trop bizarre.   
Pour d’autres le simple fait qu’ils soient ensemble est bizarre ; eux y sont habitués et trouvent leur situation actuelle naturelle. Ils couchent ensemble, eux trois qui s’aiment tant, sous n’importe quelle combinaison à deux ou vraiment les trois ensemble tour à tour. Ils ne pensent plus aux acrobaties que ça demande parfois. Mais c’est eux trois, point final : ils ne vont pas faire entrer un inconnu dans leur lit. 

Ino proteste : Ça resterait toujours elle ! Shikamaru ne le voit pas sous cet angle ; Chōji est aussi réservé. D’accord, sur le plan de la personnalité, elle restera la même ; sur les actes, il faudra voir à quel point la nouveauté à essayer la rendra plus ou moins aventureuse. Et sur le physique aussi, ça restera proche de ce qu’elle est de toute façon. Oui mais. Il y aura une différence de taille, qu’ils n’arrivent pas à négliger. 

Un pénis en plus du leur, dans cette relation telle qu’elle est établie, ça va. Mais en ajouter encore un autre, c’est plus difficile à accepter.  
« N’allez pas dire que ça menace votre masculinité ! » râle Ino.   
Ils s’en défendent, mais ça les gêne quand même.   
« On t’aime telle que tu es, affirment-ils. Ça ne serait plus vraiment toi, changée comme ça.  
\- Et avec un objet, un jouet ? »  
Ça c’est aussi difficile mais… moins, d’une autre façon, et ils peuvent essayer. C’est quelque chose de presque normal, comparé à d’autres pratiques, finalement. 

Ino trouve l’expérience plus intimidante que plaisante. Ça n’est pas aussi formidable qu’espéré. Surtout, ça n’est toujours pas « pour de vrai ». Au final c’est bien plus frustrant.   
Ni les illusions si vivaces qu’elles soient ni le membre factice inerte ne satisfont ce fantasme tenace et malgré toutes les attentions dont Shikamaru et Chōji couvrent Ino, l’envie inassouvie ne passe pas. 

Puis la nouvelle idée leur vient : plutôt qu’ajouter quelque chose ou tenter de le transformer, pourquoi ne pas utiliser ce dont ils disposent déjà, d’une autre façon ?  
Preuve de confiance ultime, ils se mettent d’accord pour la laisser user de son talent spécial et emprunter le corps de l’un pour baiser l’autre.   
« Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. »

Pour être intimidant, ça dépasse toutes les expériences précédentes. Pour la satisfaction aussi… c’est différent. C’est trop étrange. Ino a du mal à en revenir, à en parler ensuite. Ça tombe bien, les garçons sont plutôt réservés sur ce sujet. Ils ne regrettent pas de s’y être prêtés, du tout, et si c’était à refaire à l’occasion ils seraient d’accord.   
Mais tous trois préfèrent que ça reste ainsi, ponctuel, ne pas trop aborder à nouveau le sujet et revenir à des jeux un peu plus sages. 

En attendant que vienne peut-être une nouvelle envie, une nouvelle dimension à vouloir explorer…


End file.
